


Hallelujah

by DarkSaori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hallelujah, Love, M/M, casdean - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Quando estar no Inferno não é o suficiente para morrer, tudo o que resta é uma oração. Quando há mais erros e angústias pelo caminho e a salvação parece inalcançável... Qual é o limite para se arrepender? E para se perdoar? E você... Já orou hoje?DESTIEL- 2016
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Segunda fic de SPN que estou postando hoje, espero que gostem dessa linda e emocionante Destiel, fiz com todo o amor que estava em meu coração q Mas é verdade, pois ver o Dean no inferno me deu tal agonia que eu precisei escrever à respeito e espero que compartilhem dessa mesma emoção comigo. 
> 
> Beijos e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

O espaço imenso que via era escuro e preenchido de algum sentimento que não era possível descrever. Poderia ser o céu que conhecemos, se não fosse negro e agoniante.  
Já havia perdido as contas de quanto tempo havia passado, não lembrava nem o meu nome direito ou minha razão de ainda existir. Meus braços haviam perdido a força e meus olhos não passavam quase nenhum segundo abertos, tamanha a dor que aquele lugar fazia questão de me afligir.  
Meus membros estavam dilacerados e meu sangue pingava sem misericórdia, aliás, eu já nem lembrava o que era isso. As raras vezes que aquelas correntes de ferro em brasa me libertavam, eu saía para fazer o serviço sujo do diabo, torturar almas que nem ao menos eram minhas, somente me condenando ainda mais. E então, qual foi o sentido disso? Qual foi o sentido de viver míseros 29 anos se no fim, tudo ia acabar assim? Eu não sabia. Eu nunca soube. Meus ouvidos zumbiam por conta dos barulhos infernais que os seres invisíveis aos meus olhos proferiam. A tempestade acima de mim anunciava mais alguns anos de doloroso sofrimento, o que era mais do que desanimador, significava meu corpo sendo usado e abusado como queriam, minha sanidade se perdendo ao longo dos segundos.  
E quando meus pensamentos ameaçavam se desligar e meus batimentos cardíacos não pareciam mais me pertencer, algo me fazia ficar acordado, fixado, esperançoso. Era sempre assim. Sempre que me sentia frágil e mais incapacitado do que tudo, aquele sopro bonito e fresco me envolvia, algo que ia além da compreensão.  
Aquela presença sempre me acalmava, mas tinham dias que eu não aguentava e simplesmente me perdia entre o tempo e espaço, as chamas do inferno ameaçando me consumir e então, você apareceu e me acolheu. Primeiro em suas mãos e depois, em seu colo. Eu já estava fraco e quebrado, mas minhas retinas captaram aquele brilho, aquela aura intensa que só não me cegou, pois, um milagre divino havia impedido, mas era tão linda a visão... Tão linda que eu podia passar todos os dias da minha miserável vida olhando.  
As correntes me deixaram lentamente, meu corpo ameaçou cair no rio de fogo e então, você chegou tão próximo que me passou a tão sonhada paz que eu precisava. Meus olhos estavam cansados e chorosos, mas quiseram conhecer-te, admirar-te, adorar-te. Era tão profundo o azul dos teus olhos... Em toda a minha vida, nunca havia me declarado dessa maneira, ainda mais para algo tão inexplicavelmente perfeito.  
Seus dedos tocaram minha testa e aquela sutileza me deu calma e segurança, me deu a chance de respirar, me deu vida novamente. Eu pensei em dizer algo, mas minha voz morreu com sua beleza e seu sorriso calmo. Acariciou as laterais do meu rosto e mesmo assustado, senti meus músculos relaxarem logo, o coração batendo calmo. Me levantou e segurou firme em meu braço, tocando minha testa mais uma vez e só o que pude ver foram meus pés levantando voo como mágica e um belo par de asas alvas chicoteando vento e abrindo os caminhos por onde passava.  
Era um sonho tão reconfortante e lindo que eu não queria jamais acordar.

Senti algo suave tocar meu rosto e então, acordei devagar, notando que eram seus dedos. Eu sempre estive consciente de quem eu era, mas no momento em que vi seu sorriso outra vez, meu coração acelerou. Eu estava em seu colo e me levantei rapidamente; meu corpo tão pesado agora era leve; as dores haviam desaparecido e ao passar as mãos no rosto, as mesmas vieram limpas, renovadas, perfeitas. O sangue havia desaparecido e junto com meu sofrimento, foram deixados para trás.  
“Quem é você?” — precisava saber. Era uma necessidade enorme em meu peito, não havia como negar.  
“Castiel, um anjo do Senhor.” — a voz perfeita respondeu. Fiquei completamente chocado em como tudo em você me fazia querer tê-lo por perto.  
“E por que me salvou? Aquele lugar não era pra você.” — eu estava indignado. Eu sabia que havia sido uma má pessoa e não merecia aquele sacrifício, então por quê?  
“E era para você? Eu te conheço mais do que imagina.”  
“Como? E por quê?”  
“Você pergunta demais, pequeno Dean. Eu o salvei porque merecia e porque eu queria.”  
Naquele momento, fiquei confuso. Como alguém poderia querer me salvar? Aquilo não era possível.  
“Isso aqui é real?”  
“É claro que sim. Por que não acredita?”  
“Porque não mereço.”  
Sua reprovação no olhar fez algo dentro de mim se encolher e ameaçar morrer. Eu mal havia te conhecido e estava assim por que motivo? Eu estava impaciente demais.  
“E como sabe?”  
“Porque eu sei.”  
“Responda a pergunta. Por que acha que não merecia? Se fosse esse o caso, eu nem estaria aqui.”  
Pensei por alguns segundos, até minutos e cheguei à conclusão de que não sabia e me deu vergonha admitir. Fiquei te olhando como uma criança que não sabe que direção tomar e seu sorriso outra vez roubou meu coração.  
“Eu o observo, Dean, desde antes de você nascer. És um menino difícil, mas de bom coração. Isso é tudo.”  
Oh, como assim? Ele havia me visto na barriga da mamãe? Aquilo era novidade para mim.  
“M-Mas... Er, mas você não explicou muita coisa.”  
“Eu vim, criança, porque você me pediu. Você orou incansavelmente em desespero e eu o ouvi.”  
“Mas como é possível...”  
“Sam orava por você sem descanso, mas eu só vim quando você me pediu. Há laços mais fortes entre nós do que imagina. Na hora certa, você entenderá.”  
Uau, era muita informação, mas era tudo tão lindo e poético que eu queria ficar ali o máximo de tempo possível para absorver.  
“Isso tudo é sério? Como pôde, Castiel?”  
“Não se puna, Dean. Eu sou sua oração atendida. Eu sou seu milagre.”  
“Isso é tão... Perfeito...”  
“Eu sei... Eu sempre olhei por você...”  
E com aquela afirmativa, me calei. Eu não tinha mais nada para perguntar, meu queixo devia estar caído. Eu fui salvo por você, um anjo, e havia ouvido que mereci. Nunca na vida pensei em ouvir isso, mas foi tão lindo...

E então, fui dormir, você havia me levado para uma casa que eu nem ao menos sabia onde era. Deixou que eu tivesse privacidade, aproveitei para tomar banho e em seguida, me deitei. Não lembro exatamente que horas eram, mas comecei a ter pesadelos e quando estava a ponto de surtar, senti sua mão leve e reconfortante.  
Você curou minhas feridas, me deu novas chances, fez de mim um novo homem e eu jamais, nem nessa e nem em outra vida, saberia como agradecer. Tanta gentileza, compreensão e carinho acabaram por resultar em algo que não estava em meus planos. Por várias vezes, tive vontade de saber mais sobre você, sua vida, se conseguia dormir e tudo o mais, mas sempre tive vergonha de perguntar, você era tão misterioso e centrado que parecia sempre ter tudo em equilíbrio.  
Claro, você era um anjo! Como eu explicaria que estava cada vez mais interessado em você? Isso não era algo fácil de se dizer, especialmente se a pessoa em questão não entendesse muito sobre os humanos e o amor, mas eu tentei. Tentei de todas as maneiras, fosse com flores, palavras bonitas e olhares que eu jamais havia lançado a ninguém, mas parecia tão difícil para você entender. Eu já estava ficando nervoso, não por você não saber muita coisa, mas porque estar perto demais me fazia ter vontade de te abraçar e descobrir o gosto dos seus beijos e eu não queria te assustar.  
Foi aí que numa pancada só, percebi que estava terminantemente apaixonado por você, meu anjo salvador, uma nova pessoa por quem eu morreria sem pestanejar. Me senti bobo, patético talvez, sem conseguir demonstrar como me sentia perto de você, mas tentei e quando te beijei à primeira vez, sei que te assustei, mas eu não conseguia mais fingir que éramos apenas amigos.  
Você havia sido tudo de mais especial, quem me deu suporte e razão para viver, você foi minha maior oração atendida, você foi meu grande e único amor. Alguém por quem valia a pena viver e morrer, a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, a que me agarrou firme e me tirou da perdição.  
Essa pessoa foi você, Castiel, meu anjo do Senhor.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Deus me pediu para resgata-lo, Dean, foi a coisa mais difícil e bonita que eu fiz em toda a minha vida. Não sabia como seria, mas sabia que deveria ser feito. Sempre fui um anjo exemplar, guerreiro fiel e forte, mas ao ver sua real condição, me desarmei inteiro como nunca tinha feito em todas as guerras santas por onde passei.

Descer ao inferno, nunca foi tão difícil e misterioso. Era a minha primeira vez e haviam grandes chances de eu perder tudo, mas o que eram algumas penas por você? Se eu tivesse uma alma, eu a deixaria lá por você, você era tão frágil e pequeno, que eu queria poder pôr no colo.

Ao chegar, me deparei com a cena mais brutal e terrível de todas e quando não pude mais suportar ver sua alma sendo retalhada diversas e diversas vezes, arrebentei suas correntes e o agarrei firme antes que pudesse cair no lago de fogo, abraçando-o contra o meu peito e tirando-o da perdição o mais rápido que pude. Deixei várias partes de mim por lá, mas valeu mais que a pena.

Perdi um punhado de penas, meus medos e covardias, mas você estava a salvo enfim, como deveria ser. Você tinha tanto medo em seu coração e estava tão machucado, que quase não acreditei que se recuperaria, mas eu estaria ao seu lado durante cada minuto e faria acontecer tudo que fosse para o seu bem. Eu precisava te ver recuperado e tranquilo, ao menos.

Você era tão pequeno e tão necessitado de amor e compreensão... Você parecia ter sido feito por meu Pai naquele exato minuto, pois perto de mim, não era conhecedor da vida e tampouco de toda a sua imensidão maravilhosa... Dean, conhecer apenas a tristeza não era vida, mas eu esperava que com meu amor e muitas doses de carinho, você pudesse enxergar que sempre haveria uma luz no fim do túnel, que eu seria ela, que eu faria tudo por você.

Tal como eu esperava, você veio bruto para mim, mas eu faria questão de te lapidar, cada cantinho, até que estivesse perfeito para ser um humano mais feliz e realizado. Eu não conhecia as coisas, não como você, mas sentir o quanto gostava de me ensinar me preenchia de tal forma que eu não sabia como definir, apenas sentia. Mais tarde, você me disse que isso era amor e é claro, eu me assustei, para mim o amor se tratava de outra coisa, mas tentei me acalmar e avaliar minhas ações. Eu gostava de te tratar bem, ser terno e carinhoso, te fazer entender as circunstâncias de cada coisa que fazia, mesmo que minha cabeça estivesse um tanto confusa.

Convivemos em absoluta harmonia e com o passar do tempo, fui ficando mais à vontade e entendendo mais do que você dizia, até que finalmente senti seus lábios nos meus, ficando bobo em como eles tinham um gosto maravilhoso e único. Eu não sabia que lábios tinham gosto, nem uma textura tão macia. Os seus eram perfeitos, me arrisquei até em dizer que Papai o havia feito sob medida para mim, mas não queria ser tão convencido.

Descobrir as maravilhas do mundo ao seu lado foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu queria mais a cada dia que passava, mais dos seus beijos, mais de você. E foi aí que eu soube o que significava amor, o amor que você tanto me falou, e não foi somente através dos nossos lábios compartilhados. Eu te cuidava como a criança mais pura do universo, queria sempre saber como estava e detestava te ver com dor. O amor era mais do que eu pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo, se tornara uma coisa só. Era incrível o fato de eu estar apaixonado, te amando, quando na verdade isso não era ensinado no Céu, não dessa maneira.

Eu esperava não precisar te ver em risco novamente, mas caso fosse inevitável, já estava pronto para perder mais penas por você. Você era a maior representação de humanidade e homem que já tive, não havia nada que eu não faria por ti e seu coração maravilhoso. Tal como a pureza da manhã, era o seu coração raro e lindo, ao qual eu fazia parte, assim como você do meu. Você me deu propósito, direção e algo a mais para acreditar que eu havia nascido para ser maior do que eu era.

Obrigado, meu grande amor Dean, meu Winchester mais velho e homem justo pelo qual desci até o abismo do Inferno. Sem você, eu nunca saberia o quão quente é o seu peito e mais ainda o seu coração. Ou então que sua coragem podia mover o mundo e me incentivar a ir além do desconhecido.


End file.
